


Hanging On

by domluver



Series: Demons [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ill timing and busy schedules stop Benedict and Waverly from having their first official date, it takes some prodding but Benedict finally asks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On

Benedict looked over the rim of his cuppa, staring as Waverly went about her other tables. Sure it was odd to pop up on more than one occasion at your semi girlfriends job but it was the only time he got to see her. Busy with filming they officially hadn't had their first date yet. This was as good as they were gonna get until they both had a day off together, in the mean time neither of them had a mind to complain about it. Their lives were different and both knew that going into this. Lowering the cup he watched her push her hair back off her face and glance over at his table. She spoke quickly to another waitress, making for his table quickly. Smiling she ran her hand lightly over his curling hair before sitting down in the chair next to him.

“I get to take a fifteen,” She groaned leaning her head back. “I really don't want to work this double.”

“Someone else forget to show up again?” Ben frowned studying her. Small purple shadows lined under her eyes that she tried to cover up with makeup. Her body language conveyed complete exhaustion, he wished he could do something for her.

“No this time I agreed willingly.” Waverly propped her feet up on Benedict's lap, he chuckled at her as she smiled at him in return. “I knew you'd be filming late, so there goes another chance.”

“It'll happen, until then I'll just come in here during my breaks,” Rubbing her leg he shrugged “It's not much but it's still time together.”

“It's amazing you don't drag your fans with you,” Smirking she took a sip from his water glass.

“Stealth, amazing skills of disguise, bribery, trickery, some blood shed..”

“Yes yes,” Waverly leaned forward and brushed a stray curl off his forehead and laughed “You already caught me, no need to try to impress.”

“Okay, I send Martin in the other direction and wear something completely different and cover my head all the time.” Benedict winked.

“I'll stick with the idea of blood shed,” Smiling she swung her legs down from his lap and pushed herself out of the chair. “Back to work. For both of us.”

“Yeah I better get back,” Pushing back his sleeve he rolled his eyes and he quickly got out of the chair, “And I'm a little late.”

“They can't start without their Sherlock,” Waverly smiled starting to clear off his table.

“They have, and they will I'm sure.” Benedict shrugged “It's only down the road. I'm sure you'll be busy in a few hours once we go inside to film.”

“Remind me to thank you later,” She shrugged.

“When I pick you up yeah?” Running his hands down her arms he gripped her hand lightly before bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it “What time today?”

“Probably, elevenish? I have to close down the bar tonight.”

“I'll see you then,” He smiled brightly back at her as she turned on her heel and walked towards the back.

Sighing he picked up his hat and secured it tightly on his head. Pushing back any curls that were flying away he tucked his ears in the hat. He swung his jacket around his shoulders and quickly zipped it up to his chin, he was technically still in wardrobe, he just happened to be wearing the purple shirt that drove so many fans crazy. He never really understood it, but if he went anywhere in costume he knew he had to practically cover every inch of his body just in case some got some ideas. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Tossing money on the table he walked outside, the strong wind threatened to drag the hat off his head. Pulling it down lower, he turned his collar up against the wind. Head down he walked briskly down the street. It was a good thing that filming was just a few streets across, it saved having to hire a taxi and drawing more attention. Flashing a quick badge the security let him walk past and through with no fanfare. With a quick stop at his trailer, and an even faster stop at the make-up trailer he was standing next to Martin waiting for their cue to start.

“So how's uhm—Waverly?”

“She's fine,” Benedict was looking over his script, playing out the scene in his head, thinking of little nuances that he might be able to add as the takes numbered up. He wished Waverly was watching him, every day that he visited her during break he would grow anxious. While he couldn't think of a decent reason for this, he just wanted her to see him work. Shivering he looked down at his throat and noticed Martin's hand was inches from his Adam’s Apple. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you're still with me,” Martin adjusted his jacket arms and shrugged “You got it bad for this girl don't you?”

“I suppose I do,” Benedict sighed closing his script “It's driving me insane that I can't even fathom how to handle this.”

“Don't fuck it up,” Martin deadpanned – Ben glared down at this friend. “I'm serious, now let's see: there was the blonde who only lasted what two days? The one who you didn't even remember her name that I'm still holding up was a fan who convinced you other wise. The red head, the curly blonde...”

“I hate you,” Ben sighed walking away.

“Hey! Fucking with you,” Martin grabbed the taller man's arm and held him steady “I can tell you really like her. You just gotta calm down about it.”

“I really wish I could,” Ben sighed “This whole thing is just making me extremely uncomfortable and anxious. I'm afraid every moment that I'm going to screw it all up!”

“Have you guys gone on that date yet?”

“No.”

“How long as it been?” Martin sounded more exasperated than Benedict did in this situation. He ran his fingers through his cropped hair staring bewildered at the younger man.

“About a month,” Ben grumbled.

“Fuck man, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“How much time you got?”

“Let's not get into your insecurities,” Martin and Benedict started a slow walk to their cue spots. Benedict laughed dryly. Ben knew that's what it was truly about, he couldn't make that commitment, something was stopping him. He wanted more than anything to take it to the next step, to finally kiss her, ask her officially to be his girlfriend. Who needed a date? Their little lunches counted more than he was wanting to give them credit. Maybe the title wouldn't really count but he was at least seeing her. And if they couldn't go out because of his constant filming, then he had to think up something else.

“Invite her to your house, or something,” Martin grumbled. Benedict realized that Martin had been talking to him the entire time while they were waiting for the scene to set up. “Bite the fucking bullet and do something.”

“You're right,” Ben took a deep breath.

“Damn right, I am,” Martin said quickly “Wait you're gonna do something? Actually go out of your comfort zone?”

“The only way for it to go further than lunchtime visits.” Ben shrugged.

Martin smiled at his friend, he wanted what was best for him it was just that simple. Unfortunately Martin was a bit more forthcoming with what he wanted and wasn't as anxious as Benedict was. Ben, closed his eyes using his breathing techniques to get into the Sherlock frame of thought. Emotions had to be pushed from his mind, they didn't exist, Sherlock was just developing them he wouldn't let something as trivial as a woman rule his thoughts. All his insecurities didn't exist for the next six hours. For the next six hours, Waverly wasn't known to him.

“One more thing,” Martin said quietly.

“No.”

“No? Oh you're in your Sherlock mode aren't you?”

“Yes, and the last thing that I would do would allow emotions to get the better of me. We will speak of this at a later time.”

“Fine Spock,” Martin rolled his eyes walking away, as Benedict allowed himself a chuckle before completing the Sherlock frame of mind.

 

Waverly finished pouring rum and coke before placing it before her customer. Luckily the second part of her double was behind the bar so all she had to deal was with drunken advances and decent tips. She couldn't wait for eleven to hit and have Benedict standing outside waiting for her. The restaurant was unofficially closed, save for the remaining couples finishing dessert and the loners trying to order one more drink. It was pretty mindless work, which lead to her to drift constantly once she started behind the bar.

She couldn't get Benedict out of her mind, he had to have been the best thing to happen to her in a long while. There wasn't a moment she would regret taking those tickets from her sister and brother-in-law for the party of the century. Having a sister in a high position really helped, in some parts of her life. They hadn't really discussed their personal lives with each other yet, but she already knew what she was going to keep from him. She knew that he could barely keep anything from her, his life was all over the telly, internet and blogs. It was hard not to look around when the time warranted.

Washing off the last couple of glasses she happened to look up and noticed Ben standing outside the restaurant through the big picture window. He was grinning at her waving frantically. She couldn't help but laugh, he tried to come off as serious as possible but he could never truly make it work. Grinning she waved back as she quickly organized behind the bar. With wave to the remaining staff she left the restaurant quickly flinging herself into Ben's waiting arms.

“Hello,” He laughed wrapping her tightly in his embrace “Excited to see me?”

“Yes,” Waverly grinned into his coat “More excited to get off of work.”

“Ouch,” He chuckled, Waverly could feel the vibrations of his voice through his layers of clothing and she shivered.

“Well what did you want to do?” She looked up at him expectantly.

“I was hoping we could maybe go back to my flat?” Ben said slowly. He wasn't sure how she would take it, he could feel her stiffen in his arms. Slowly he closed his eyes and mentally berated himself. They had only known each other for a short time, she would take it the wrong way! It's almost midnight why would he invite her to his flat in the middle of the night? “I mean—we don't have to. I can walk you home—it's just..”

“No, let's go,” She smiled up at him grabbing his hand she waited for his lead.

“But you—you flinched when I asked you?”

“You surprised me silly, that's all,” Waverly rolled her eyes “I've never been to your flat before so just surprised.”

“Oh, well yeah, I thought it would be nice to make a late night dinner or something,” Ben shrugged as they started to walk out towards the main road looking for a taxi to hire “Would be nice to have the girlfriend over.”

He flinched inwardly at his gaff, he felt her squeeze his hand tightly and not loosen. She didn't miss it like he was hoping she would. It was best left unsaid and returned to later, he gripped her hand tighter in response and hailed a taxi. The ride to his flat was awkward. Waverly still held his hand, he thought it was most likely comfort than anything else, because he could already feel the sweat coming off his body the closer they got to his flat. This was going to be a big step even in reality it was small.

“What's going on up there?” Waverly pointed over the cabbie's shoulder as he pulled the taxi over. There was a large group of people on the other side of the street loitering.

“Oh no,” Ben quickly let go of Waverly's hand as he leaned forward. She could hear him talking to himself but couldn't make out anything that he said.

“Ben what's wrong?”

“Photographers,” He practically spit the word out. She rarely had seen him get angry but this was bordering on pissed off. “They always do this. They know I'm filming and they wait for me outside my flat.”

“Oh...I, well,” Waverly was at a loss for words. This was out of her comfort zone. How do you comfort someone because they're being stalked by crazy people. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of going through those people. She had never thought about this side before, photographers, people following her every move, she didn't want that. Ben didn't either from the sound of it.

“I've got an idea,” Ben said quietly. Grabbing her hand they slid out of the taxi. They were hidden in the shadows of the restaurant across the street before he drove away. Taking the hat off of his head he placed it on hers. “Now, I'm going to give you the key you're going to walk up to the door like you live there and head up to the third floor. I'm apartment “C” the one in the back. As soon as you get in buzz me up.”

“I--” Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out his set of keys, taking her hand he placed them gently down as he held onto the door key. “I don't know if I'm comfortable with this.”

“And I'm not comfortable with you having to go through a type of mobbing,” Cupping her cheek he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone. “Please, I'm giving you the key willingly it's not like you're going to take anything from my place.”

“I might have to just to prove a point,” Waverly grinned closing her hand over the keys. “Five minutes?”

“Five minutes,” He grinned down at her and all he wanted to do was brush his lips over hers. But this wasn't the time, they could be seen and he didn't want her to be subject to that. She was too important for this to be ruined by publicity.

Waverly stood on her toes and pecked Ben on the cheek. She flushed from head to toe as she turned on her heel and walked as normally as she could across the street. Getting closer to the cluster of photographers she realized they were deeper than she thought. She had to shoulder her way through the throng of people, feeling camera's in her back and shoulders. Reaching up she pulled the cap lower over her face, she could barely see out of it now but the door was in her sights. She saw a couple of flashes but she couldn't tell were they were coming from. Waverly could barely keep her hand still as she turned the lock and shut the door behind her.

Trying not to look at the camera's she ran up the three flights of stairs, slowing down on the second level she gasped the last flight. She looked down the hall and saw a window facing the front of the building. Walking up to it she watched Benedict walking across the street swarmed by the press. Waverly could see his awkward movements and stiff posture, her heart broke for him. Turning around she ran down the hallway toward the last apartment, the key was in the bolt in a matter of seconds and as soon as she entered the house she pressed the buzzer a few times. Closing the door behind her she flicked on the light. She only got to notice that she walked into the living room before the door opened behind her.

“That was annoying,” Ben grumbled, as Waverly turned around trying to smile. “I'm sorry about that, I honestly didn't think they'd be waiting for me this late at night.”

“It's to be expected I guess,” Waverly shrugged pulling Ben's hat off her head “I mean you are filming and they're gonna want to know everything about you.”

“Yeah well, I don't like that part,” He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing he slumped “I hope this didn't ruin anything for you?”

“Of course not,” She handed him the hat as she started to remove her jacket, handing that to him she turned back toward the apartment “No harm no foul.”

“Yes,” Hanging up the hat and coats he rested his hands on her shoulders as he guided her into the living room. “Obviously the sitting room, kitchen's to the left spare bedroom to the right master bedroom through the back, bathroom right next to it. Small but I like it.”

“It's bigger than mine,” Waverly laughed as they walked toward the kitchen. It had an island that doubled as a eating area, but there was a small round table off to the side. He pulled a stool out for her before walking around the island and opening the refrigerator door. “Neater too.”

“Helps that I'm not home all that much,” Ben laughed his head deep in the fridge. “Doesn't help that I don't have all that much to eat though.” He pulled out a tub of red sauce “Pasta alright? Not my recipe, I went to Martin's house the other night and that's what they were having. Amanda knows that I don't really cook that often or have time--”

“Ben,” Waverly barely whispered.

“So she sent me home with the sauce. I can cook the pasta of course, and I've got some bread around here some where. We can have some garlic bread if I remembered where the spices are. There should be wine in there somewhere too, that I got from someone, not sure if it's good or not. We might have to suffice with water or maybe even cola. I'm not sure what you drink, that's odd right—I mean”

“Ben!” Waverly screamed, he blinked a few times and frowned. “Sweetie you're rambling. Take a breath.”

“Sorry,” He huffed “I'll just put the sauce on right?”

“Right,” She couldn't help but giggle, he was handling this better than she could. She could barely talk, part of her was still scared stiff to be in his place. Wine would be a blessing, she would be able to relax.

Waverly watched Benedict flit around the kitchen. Moving from cupboard to cupboard grabbing anything that he might need and placing it on the counter. He stopped studying the collection of bottles, boxes and pans. Scratching the back of his head he sighed placing his hands on his hips. It had been a while since he'd done any of this, he wasn't sure if what ever he made it would be good. Feeling a light touch on his arm he looked down startled.

“Can I help?” Waverly looked brightly up at him as she pushed back her sleeves.

“No you just got off work at a restaurant, lemme cook,” Inwardly he grimaced, he could hear a whine tinging his voice.

“Let me at least do the garlic bread yeah? I'm pro,” She grabbed a the baking sheet, and gathered all the ingredients. Benedict watched her with interest as she quickly sliced the bread, spread the butter and poured the herbs on it. “You know, if you keep watching me all we're going to have to eat is the bread.”

“Oh yes,” Ben shook himself, he was acting ridiculous, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Finally he got her out of the restaurant and she was able to be herself, it wasn't far from how she acted on the job. He grinned at that. Shaking his head he returned to trying to prepare dinner.

 

“I'd say twenty minutes and we should finally be able to eat,” Ben poured the wine into glasses before handing her one. Her fingers lingered over his, he had to suppress the shiver he felt going up his back. He had to control himself, being this close to her he wasn't sure he could stop himself from wanting contact with her the entire time. Ben loved the electric spark he felt every time her fingers brushed his, or lingered on his arm. All he could picture was her hands wrapped around his, or cupping his face.

“Ben?”

“Oh sorry,” He flushed a deep red “Thinking.”

“About what?”

“You--”

“Me?” It was Waverly's time to blush. She wasn't really expecting that, she figured that he was in deep thought about his scenes in the morning, or if he had to call his agent. She never thought he would be thinking of her so intently.

“Don't be so surprised,” Ben laughed quietly reading her mind. He watched her shrug taking a large sip of her wine, how could his mind not be filled with her?

The night progressed haphazardly, with Ben forgetting to turn down the water and over boiling the pan, spilling wine down his shirt and burnt his hand on the cookie sheet with the bread on it. Waverly couldn't help but notice how jittery Ben was being and tried to be as cool as possible, even though she was shaking with every movement she made and tried her damnedest not to show the quaver that was in her voice. Waverly wasn't without moments either, she knocked over her entire glass of wine onto herself, forcing her to borrow Benedict's clothing for the rest of the night. After the disastrous dinner they sat quietly on his couch.

“Well that was eventful?” Ben chuckled as he tucked his legs under himself.

“I really hope I didn't ruin my uniform,” Waverly sighed fidgeting with the sleeves on Ben's borrowed shirt. It smelled exactly like him, a mixture of London air and a distinct smell she could only call 'Benedict', the shirt was two sizes too large but she was more at ease in his clothing than she was in hers the entire night. She mirrored him, tucking her legs under her resting her head on the back of the couch. “I just bought a new one.”

“Oh I'll pay for a new one if it is ruined,” Ben reached out and lightly took her hand in his. He traced her palm with his pointer finger before lacing their fingers together.

“No Ben you don't have to,” Waverly sat up straighter leaning towards him “I can't ask you to do that, it's my clumsiness that caused that. I'll pay for it.”

“Please,” Ben smiled brightly at her, her breath hitched—she hated when he hit her with the full smile “If my laundry skills fail, I will get you a new shirt.”

“If you insist.” Waverly stared at her and Ben's intertwined hands. Every finger sent a jolt through her that made her insides warm. He pulled her closer to him. She was practically on top of him, her knees over his as he tucked her into the side of his body. Her head lay on his shoulder, as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. “It's getting late.” She said quietly into his chest. She wanted more than anything to stay there, tucked into his body perfectly.

“I don't want you to go,” Ben whispered into her hair, he tightened his grip on her.

“I need to go,” She sighed looking up at him. “It's late.”

“It's not safe for you out there,” Lightening flashed across his windows, he chuckled “It looks like the fates don't want you to leave either. I'm not letting you leave in a storm.”

“Oh don't be so ridiculous, it's just a little rain storm.” Waverly buried her head in his shoulder, she could feel his lips ghosting over her hair. Maybe she could stay here all night? “I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow and don't want me around to ruin it for you.”

“On the contrary,” Ben angled her head to face him and smiled down at her “I could think of nothing better than to see you in the morning.”

“It's—too soon,” Waverly said slowly.

“I'm not inviting you to sleep with me,” Ben sounded hurt, embarrassed “It's too dangerous outside.”

“Ben, stop,” She closed her eyes as Benedict slowly brought her face closer to his. His lips first ghosted over hers, she wasn't even positive that he really touched her. Waverly's heart thumped in her throat as she closed the gap this time brushing her lips against his.

He was careful, delicate, soft, Waverly lost all thought as she slid closer to him. She was on top of his lap, but he controlled the kissing. Every kiss was a whisper, there was more pressure from his breath on her lips than his actual kissing. Cupping her hands around his neck she pulled him in for a deeper kiss before breaking away trying not to gasp for breath. A smile crept on his lips as he looked up into her eyes.

“Alright there?” He chuckled placing his hands lightly on her hips.

“Hard to tell at this point,” Waverly closed her eyes resting her forehead against his. She had never been kissed like that, so hesitantly but confident. It made her insides weak, and her heart beat faster. “Overwhelmed would be the word.”

“Overwhelmed?” Benedict sounded concerned, he cupped her face in his hands as he pulled her back to look at her. Her eyes opened slowly as he scanned her face looking for something—fear, worry, anxiety, anything that would make sense. “I'm sorry am I going to fast?”

“Oh no Ben,” Waverly smiled weakly, she placed her hands over his holding him close “Not at all. It's just--”

Thunder shook the apartment, as lightening cracked outside the windows lighting up the room as bright as it were daylight. Waverly flinched in Ben's arm, curling into him protectively as the lights shut off. Ben wrapped his arms around Waverly as they sat in darkness. They stayed like that for a few minutes waiting to see if the lights would turn back on. But the storm rolled on outside the apartment, shaking it from time to time and lighting up the room. The minutes ticked by, when the lights didn't turn on, Ben lightly moved Waverly off of his lap and onto the couch. She didn't stir as he laid her down gently. Walking blindly to the kitchen he pulled out a torch from the cabinet and turned it on. Walking back to the couch he flashed the light over it so he wouldn't blind Waverly with the light.

Benedict smiled as he saw her curled up on the couch wrapped in his long sleeve shirt clutching at the sleeves. A small smile was splayed on her lips, kneeling down he brushed the hair away from her face. She flinched and grabbed his hand. Her reflexes amazed him, but he quickly soothed her--

“Waverly, it's just me,” Ben felt her fingers relax on his arm as he placed the torch on the floor.

“I think I better stay here,” She smiled at him, lacing her fingers through his. “I'll stay on the couch, do you have an extra blanket or comforter?”

“You're not staying on the couch,” Ben frowned “I'll take the couch—you can have my bed.”

“Oh I can't do that!” Waverly sat up quickly “I'm a guest in your house, it's not like I've never slept on a couch before.”

“I should just point out before this goes any further that I'm not going to move from this.” Benedict grinned at her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“It was worth a shot,” Waverly ran her fingers through his hair.

Standing up slowly Benedict held out his hand for her, as he pulled her up and off of the couch. Holding the torch, Ben led her through the kitchen into his bedroom. Waverly couldn't see anything and stumbled a few times, but Ben caught her quick enough. The door was already opened as he led her in, and after a quick left he turned her around and sat her on the bed. Running her hands over the comforter she could tell it was a down. Ben slowly went around the room with the torch in his mouth gathering anything he needed so he wouldn't disturb Waverly. An extra blanket under his arm and an extra shirt for her he sat down.

“Here,” He handed her an undershirt “Since the long sleeve completely envelops you I think a shirt should do the same, probably easier to sleep in too.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” He made to move off the bed but she grabbed his arm.

“I mean for tonight too,” She pulled him back down, looking up at his outline she cupped his cheek. “It might not have gone exactly to plan but I wouldn't change it.”

“Neither would I,” Leaning down Ben brushed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss he suddenly withdrew and left the room.

Waverly barely opened her eyes by the time he left the room. As her breath finally returned she smiled and changed quickly into the shirt. Feeling her way to the top of the bed she flung the covers back and snuggled deeply into the bed. Burying her face into the pillows she drifted off surrounded by Ben.

 

Benedict didn't think until he was laying back on the couch. The blanket barely around him as his feet hung off the arm rest. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but if he hadn't gotten out of there as quickly as he did Waverly would be asleep in his arms right now. He didn't want to rush things with her, he couldn't quite place his finger on it but something was stopping her from taking this where they both wanted. He would wait and take things where ever she wanted, even if it wasn't what he agreed with. Settling deeper into the couch he fell asleep listening to the distant rumbling of the storm and his thoughts on the girl in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on part three, titled Nightingale


End file.
